Devil's Angel
by Dark Knight Lucifer
Summary: This is the first fanfic I've made so,RxR will be helpfull no ranting on how my style is, and no I am not ripping anyone off with this


It was a cool, crisp autumn day in Nippon as two figures were walking and discussing certain plans "Are you certain?" said a man in a men's yukata to his purple Victorian-era coat wearing friend "yes" the swept back silver-haired man said, "Our times are nearly at their peak of extinction Shiranui san" Shiranui smiled at his friend and sighed softly, but loud enough for him to hear" Alright then Sparda-san ,which one of those sons of yours are going to be it?" Sparda thought for a brief moment and grinned as the thought of his red kimono wearing son came to mind "Dante" he said at last.

Seven years later

A young girl of four or five years was playing with a seven year old boy with silver-white hair and blue-gray eyes "Nii-chan", she said while catching up to him, "Wait up! I cannot walk as fast you can" the way she had said it sounded like a complaint, but there was always a sense of wide-eyed admiration for the boy with silver hair, the boy slowed down letting her catch up "Sorry 'bout that Ammy" he said with a shy-ish grin "You know how cranky Vergil gets when he has to wait for ya" his twin just huffed and, with cold, calculating eyes said "I don't see why you have to insist on us waiting for her everytime Dante" the way Vergil's abrasive tone towards the young girl shows that he has no love what-so-ever to gods, goddesses, or any divine being other than the mother which he and Dante both care for deeply, Dante was getting pretty annoyed at his brother's constant whining about waiting for Ammy,"Just hold on for a damn minute, Verge" he said a fierce light shining in his eyes "You may not like having her around, but I do besides how strange do you think it'll be for us as teenagers to have a small crush on our own mom?" as he said that Vergil just stares in amazement at his twin, knowing that long ago Dante couldn't even go to sleep without hearing that song their mother sang, and usually egged Dante to sing, he was about to say that exact retort until, in the short distance, Eva was calling the three children's names "Dante! Vergil! Ammy! Time to eat!" at the mention of food and the aroma of Dante's two favorites with that one F word they all ran towards the place Eva and Izanami were sitting at, on the way Ammy found a strange looking stone and showed it to Dante "I believe that's called an Onyx, Ammy" said the silver haired boy "It also matches your pretty eyes" that last remark turned Ammy's face as red as Dante's outfit, and, as if on some kind of cue, a few awws and giggles from the two adults setting the picnic up "C-c-c-c-come on" she stammered still blushing like mad and, with Dante striding behind her proceeded onto the last bit of a happy memory that her Silver haired fiancé will ever have.

Chapter One

So far as he knew it, it has been many years since he entered the portal to hell and Dante was taking the view in his blue gaze " Heh, This party's gettin' crazy" he said to no one in particular as he walked back to the motorcycle he brought to hell with him and descended down the hill on which he was on with increasing velocity as demon after demon was blasted away by the man in red's speed as he drove nearer and nearer towards the three triangular eyes staring at him, Dante, soon as he spotted those eyes, brandished his skeleton-like claymore Rebellion and growled the demon's name "Mundus" he said as his own power increased at almost god-like levels and threw the bike at the demon king's face "I've come to settle the score between us,bastard" Mundus only laughed as he began shooting orbs of magic at the Devil Hunter " I've been waiting for you,Son of Sparda" He then added " I see you do not have that traitorous failed creation known as Trish with you,you'll not be so lucky this time" the Devil Hunter chuckled a little as the demon god said this "This time,though" Dante said an evil glint in his eye "I'm gonna show you my TRUE power, which is much stronger than that of my father" he then entered his devil trigger as he charged up his drive the dark energy emitting from the blade growing at an immense rate,and, at a spur of the moment thanks to Patty's pestering him to watch her Bleach anime said this attack that the main character of that show usually says as an attack "Getsuga...Tenshou!" as the move was executed only one thing was heard louder than the angry growl of Dante's attack,and that was Mundus' agonizing death cry "DAMN YOU SON OF SPARDA!" he screamed as he faded into nothing. Dante sighed as he saw the rest of the demon emperor's subjects surround him hatred in their eyes for the devil that betrayed them,with his own son destroying their king as he looked around at the demons all around him,the red-cladded devil hunter smirked as he drew his sword,Rebellion, "Well,I was hoping for a workout anyways"-Hours Later- Dante coughed up blood as he fought back more and more of the on coming demons,"Damn It!" He swore,"I used up too much of my own power in that attack I don't even know if I can keep up fightin' 'em much longer" as he was about to get impaled by a group of Hell Vanguards,Dante saw a bright light,and then darkness,pitch black darkness.

Chapter Two

"Dante? Dante? please wake up,DANTE!" said a voice as Dante reawoken to his senses, even though he could only speak three words right now he decided to say them right now "Are you an angel?" he asked,no doubt expecting a sharp retort or something but all he heard and saw was a young woman giggling "Not really,but you're close Dante" she smiled as the silver haired man came to,only then did he remember who this lady was "A-Ammy?" he asked, a blush showing on his face as he saw how much she had changed,he also heard the most annoying voice next to that damn jester,"who the hell is this guy,Fur-ball?" the voice asked glaring at the devil hunter "How long have I been out?"Dante put in before Ammy could explain to this 'Uninvited Guest' who he is "just about three months" Dante stared at her a moment shock apparent on his own face "three months?" he laughed softly and huskily at the thought and winced as he sat back up,he had Ammy help him up though,only then did he realize that he was wearing a crimson yukata with a black sash around his waist "So Ammy"He said breathing out deeply as he decided that he needed to do this"how would you like to marry me?" That caught her ears "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-marry you?"she blushed,"O-of course I waited a while for you to come back to Nippon to ask me,but" she blushed even more as her eyes betrayed her long worry "You thought that since I haven't returned that I stopped caring for you,well that's the biggest load of crap I have ever heard"Dante said sternly,only then did he smell the stench of his rival in Nippon "What the hell are YOU doing here, damn snake?" Orochi chuckled as he went forward to the two "I just came by to see if the sun goddess would agree to my proposal" Dante's eyes hardened as he realized at what the snake-emporer ment,he took out his .45 ACPs Ebony and Ivory as they came level to Orochi's damn face Ammy spoke" I have,and the answer is NO" Orochi bristled as he heard his rejection he was about to strike her until Dante interveined with a head-shot from his guns,"tch,that's one more demon dead on my list" and felt something in the fold of his clothing,as he pulled out the box and peaked inside of it,he smiled a charming make girls swoon smile as he gave the box to Ammy"Open it" he said,as she opened the box tears shone in her eyes as she saw the ring"Yes Dante"she said smiling"Of course I'll marry you"

Chapter Three

The wedding of the sun goddess,Amaterasu,and the Son of Sparda,Dante, was a sight to behold and all of Nippon was excited about it for their favored goddess was finally getting married even though she was marrying a demon they where happy nonetheless except for her companion "I said it before and I'll say it again,who is that guy?" Ammy looked at her friend and smiled "He is someone important to me when I was a child,his name is Dante and you better be on your best behavior Issun",Meanwhile as Dante was getting over his own anxiety at the altar Mrs. Orange came in "I can see you are nervous about something,young man"she said smiling a little,"Heh,It's that easy to see huh"-A Few Hours Later-the wedding began as all over the procession Dante saw the woman he is going to marry and smiled as she blushed at him and saw with a twitch of a grin who the parson is "Waka what are you doing?"she asked "I'm just marrying a couple of old friends" said Waka with a smile as he cleared his throat and spoke the beginning lines,a few minutes later as the wedding ended,Dante and Ammy walked to the portal to his world "Well,I hope you are ready to see what I'VE been doing for the last few years" Dante chuckled as he and his bride entered the portal to the shop,Devil May Cry.

Chapter Four

As they walked through the opened doors of the Devil May Cry,Dante saw five faces he hasn't seen in a while "So,Dante who's the girl you've got with you and why do you both have on wedding...oh"said a girl of now 13 years old knowing that she had said what the other four were thinking the three women looked at Ammy through cold eyes judgeing on why Dante married her instead of one of them "well,Dante,even though your debt is cleared up I just wanted to check up on these four and why you haven't came back until now"said Morrison,"Also,Like the new outfit you've got,Vampire Hunter theme now?"Dante scowled but checked himself when he remembered his bride was beside him"If you four are done trying to embarass me in front of my wife"He said"you can leave,except for Patty"the girl smiled at her adoptive father as the three women and Morrison left the shop "Well Patty,I'd like you to meet Ammy,my wife" Ammy smiled at the little girl "so are you and Dante going to,you know,do it?"both husband and wife blushed as she said that "U-um Patty here is a little money go buy yourself some more dresses"Patty accepted the money and smiled as she went out of the shop Dante sighed as he and Ammy went upstairs to his room"Erm,ya know we don't have to if you don't want to" she shooked her head and said"No,Patty mentioned it and,well"she blushed a deep red as Dante pulled her in for a kiss"Be gentle,Dante"sh breathed as Dante turned of the lights of his shop and a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the main door.

Chapter Five

She took him by surprise when she told him that day,"Dante I'm pregnant" when he heard those words,Dante froze like a deer caught by a car "R-really? that's wonderful news,heh, looks like I'm going to have two kids to look after this time" he laughed softly but in his head,Dante was scared as hell this will be HIS child so what if the baby ends up like him,even though Mundus has finally died by his hands Dante feared that another powerful demon might push his luck to trap Dante in the Demon World and kill his family,scarring his child for the rest of their life that night Dante's nightmares returned,this time it was Ammy and their child being torn to shreds by demons and no matter how many times he rushed to stop the slaughter,Dante was always to late "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed loudly, sobbing while Ammy was there to comfort him "I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry" he sobbed "shh, It's ok,I'm here" she said caressing Dante until he regained his composure "I never knew that the tole of what happened to you was this severe"she said almost crying herself-Nippon- A man in a blue three-tailed trench coat walked towards a menacing looking demon "what is it that you want,Yami?"he said, his left arm closing around the Zweihander strapped to his back "ah,Vergil how nice of you to be here" said Yami viciously all the elder Son of Sparda did was huff "So,what of my brother,Dante? how do you think he is doing right now?" he said a twitch of irritation on his brow mixed with the everlasting insanity he faces as still part time Nelo Angelo Yami chuckled softly" You'll reunite with him shortly,right after his heir is born I promise you that".

Chapter Six

It was a rainy Tuesday night as Dante was driving his now in labor wife to Capulet City's hospital 'Funny how there are certain events in my life that ALWAYS has it raining' he chukled to himself,later on as they pulled in to the Emergency Parking in the back Dante rushed Ammy inside and to the 'Family Doctor' "Name" said a once bored nurse but held a flirtacious glance at the silver-haired half demon "Tony Redgrave"he said,"and my wife's name is Ammy Redgrave" as the nurse typed their names into the computer,Dante's old midwife Margret entered "I believe you should leave them in my hands,Sarah" she said,kindly "I know this young man and his family for a very long time" as Dante and Ammy followed Margret into the available hospital room,Margret stopped Dante and said" You better wait out here,son,and don't worry Dante I've birthed you and your twin brother years ago" as the minutes keep ticking by,Dante was getting more,and more nervous what if the baby's stillborn, what if she dies while giving birth? these where the questions that gravitated within Dante's mind until,at 12:00 AM ,Margret opened the door "Mr. Redgrave,congratulations it's a healthy baby boy" a boy? Dante was fit to bursting with joy but kept his cool "How's Ammy? is she ok?" he asked "Why don't you see for yourself,'Daddy'" when Dante entered the room he almost choked on his breath,there she was healthy and living and in her arms the bundle that is their newborn son "So what do you think of naming him,Dante?"Dante smiled at her when he thought of the name" How do you think of naming him Chibiterasu,Chibi for short"Ammy smiled as the baby stirred from his sleep"I think he likes that name,Chibi,our little Chibi".

Author's Notes:

Well this it,the end of my very first fanfic I hope you like it if you don't,well, I'll get better this my first time anyways

I didn't put it in at first but; I do not own the Devil May Cry series nor do I own the Okami games much as how would like to all characters,except for Margret my OC,belong to their respective franchises


End file.
